


Несказанное

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Про разницу в языках.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 3





	Несказанное

Волна адреналина, накрывшая во время спектакля, отпускает медленно, как впитывается в песок на берегу вода, и оставляет после себя только усталость и саднящее горло. Они сидят на заднем сидении такси, везущего их по знакомым улицам в сторону дома, и молчат. Несмотря на то, что уже давно стемнело, Микель прячет глаза за тёмными очками, и, когда Флоран смотрит на него исподтишка, ему кажется, что так просто проще спать в полной, непроницаемой темноте.  
Он накрывает руку Микеля на шероховатой обшивке сидения своей и чуть сжимает. Тот усмехается и успокаивающе проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони. Давний жест, привычный с самых первых дней знакомства, когда Микель ещё не очень хорошо говорил на французском, и большая часть общения происходила без слов.  
"Всё в порядке, - говорит этот жест, - Просто устал".  
Флоран улыбается в намотанный до самого носа шарф и переводит взгляд за окно. Он пытается убрать руку, чтобы засунуть её в карман куртки, где гораздо теплее, чем в самой машине, но Микель не выпускает его пальцы.

\- Кое-кому надо выучить на итальянском хоть что-то, - сказала Клэр, пихая Флорана локтем, чтобы тот перестал так откровенно пялиться на распевающегося рядом с фортепиано Микеля.  
\- Например, ti amo, - усмехнулся Солаль, садясь на кресло рядом с ними, и Клэр рассмеялась. Флоран отмахнулся от них и встал с дивана, не видя, как Микель, не переставая распеваться, проводил его взглядом до самой двери.

Микель так и не отпускает его руку, пока они добираются до лифта, и потом - от лифта до двери, и Флоран пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину левой рукой. И, конечно, промахивается. Они по-прежнему не говорят ни слова, и это успокаивает: тишина после шумного зала, молчание после полутора часов пения, полумрак после режущего света софитов.  
Флоран вопросительно смотрит на Микеля, и тот кивает перед тем, как наклониться, чтобы развязать шнурки.  
Флоран заваривает чай вместо привычного кофе, потому что он давно научился различать синяки под глазами, возникающие от недельного недосыпа, и размазавшийся грим, на который Микель сваливал возникновение этих самый лиловых теней.  
Когда Микель, справившись со шнурками, заходит в маленькую кухню, Фло протягивает ему кружку. Без слов.

\- Почему бы тебе не сказать ему уже, что ты на французском говоришь ничуть не хуже, чем он? - спросил Солаль, протягивая Микелянджело пластиковый стаканчик, на стенке которого, как висельник, болтался бумажный пакетик псевдо-чая. - Мальчик уже готов язык немых выучить.  
Микель усмехнулся, отпивая, и поморщился от противного привкуса.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он, глядя, как Флоран, смеясь и активно жестикулируя, рассказывает что-то Маэве, и указал на них обоих стаканом с чаем. - Я скажу, как только ты скажешь.  
\- Поганец ты, сынок, - усмехнулся Солаль. - И шантажист.

Пока Фло возится с кофе для себя, Микель забирается на край стола и прикрывает глаза. Ритм движений Флорана его убаюкивает: дробный стук кофейных зёрен, скрип мельницы, бряцанье медной джезвы о плиту, шепот воды, треск бумажного пакетика с молотой корицей...  
Он открывает глаза, когда наступает тишина, и Флоран осторожно вынимает чай из его рук.  
\- Ты же засыпаешь, - говорит он укоризненно, и это первые слова, которые он сказал после того, как оттарабанил адрес таксисту на одном дыхании. Микель не отвечает: просто прижимается лбом к плечу Флорана и сонно бормочет:  
\- А у тебя кофе выкипит сейчас...  
Он слышит, как Флоран усмехается, и потом осторожно гладит твёрдые от лака волосы на его затылке. И этот жест, привычный с самых первых дней знакомства, значит "Пусть..." и ещё много чего.


End file.
